


Your Move

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A little silliness inspired by a dialogue prompt
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Your Move

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I laughed as I read the note I had found tucked inside the drawer of the desk in my study.

_We have your pen._

_If you wish to see it again then you need to leave three bars of Green & Blacks Butterscotch chocolate in the fridge by 9pm tonight._

_Fail to comply with our demands and the pen gets it._

_We are not joking._

Picking up my keys, I headed out to the shops.

~*~

Barbara was curled up on the couch when I came back. I sneaked into the kitchen and followed the instructions contained in the ransom demand, a silly grin on my face. I loved the playfulness she brought to my life, something the me before her could never have imagined joining in with.

Closing the fridge door, I murmured softly, “your move Mrs Lynley.”


End file.
